wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Max Russo
Max Russo is the younger brother to Alex and Justin and is half Mexican from his mother Theresa and half italian american from his dad Jerry. As the youngest in the Russo family, Max is the most mischievous, determined to take his magic "to the Max." When he's not dodging homework and vegetables, Max plays practical jokes on his siblings. His first spell was 'Comakus Pancakus' to conjure up a stack of pancakes. Max often uses his siblings' situation to his benefit. For example, when Alex used magic to go to the The Crazy 10-Minute Sale , Max used that time to tell his dad, Jerry Russo that he had broken his wand. Max is shown to have a C+ in Wizard Class which makes him average. He has a few strange habits such as putting Marshmallows with Aspragus and he uses his mom's dress as a Darth Vader Cape. In fact this unusual way of thinking allowed him to outsmart (or as Alex said "out-dumb") a genie into undoing her twisted wish's. It is unknown if Max has lived in Waverly Place his whole life but it is known that he has Hispanic heritage from his mother's side. His mother often tries to get the kids to learn about their Latino heritage. From his father's side he inherited his Wizardry skills. It is likely that he is also half Italian from his father, due to the last name Russo and the fact that Alex has stated that they are only half Latino. Max is known to play soccer as Justin is seen practicing kissing on Max's soccer ball in the episode First Kiss. He also likes to make strange sandwiches (which is useful, as his parents own a sandwich shop) and he loves to eat them even more. Max is a witty, cheeky boy, when covering for his sister he manages to get sneakers off of her for it. His shoe size is a size 5. He is quite smart and always tries to "bend situations to his benefit"; when his sister was in trouble he used the opportunity to tell his dad that he broke his wand. He did not get in much trouble as his dad was busy with his sister. Apparently, he likes Nintendo, as he is seen with a Nintendo and Wii Wand, which looks, and acts, like an actual Wii Remote, both in the first episode. In the same instant it shows his regard for safety as he rips of the strap that prevents the wand from slipping out of his hand when Justin points out the strap is for safety. He is also seen playing a Gameboy SP in some episodes. In the Season 2, he starts to "work" for has money with his best friend Alfred. An example is in Smarty Pants, in was he puts water in bottles for sell it; and in Beware Wolf, he cared dogs. Apparently, he has a crush with Gigi which it can see in Graphic Novel, and has his first date in Alex Does Good. WAND Max's first wand was called a Wii Wand. It was made of white plastic, had wi-fi connection, was an MP3 player that could hold a trillion songs, had E-mimic feature and could open portals. MAGIC Max is a fun wizard and sometimes uses magic irresponsibly but he prefers to cause havoc without magic. He's quite mischievous and quick to use magic in a situation, like his sister, and it often leads to disaster. However in the end he makes things right with his abilities and help from his siblings. It is unknown if Max is capable of using magic without an aid such as a wand. So far, the only spells we have seen him use are "Comakus Pancakeus" when he was trapped on Mars, "Cambia corporum meum corpara sua niminavi" when he switched bodies with a dance instructor, and "soap on a rope, soap off a rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that man" when he tried to catch a restaurant burglar. In the episode Potion Commotion, he gets his full powers. He has to wear a horrible looking hat for four days until his powers were in control. In that episode he also uses the spell "Levitatus Liquidatus" to make a can of liquid float. It is also shown in previous episodes that he is behind in learning spells while his siblings are way ahead. For example in Potion Commotion, he is learning wizard training exercise #5 while Justin and Alex are learning lesson #372. He also tries to break set records, like in Pop Me and We Both Go Down, when his dad's trophy pulls off his underwear and runs away with it, Max says he wore those underwear for a long time, possibly a week. In the later episodes he starts to use more magic such as Pound for pound your a clown to use on Justin, which backfired and turned him into a clown), Roomius fixus (turned Alex's room to normal size), and also many more spells in My Tutor, Tutor. max and maxes Tutor Hatchback is so good she can help him. Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Russo Family